Double Trouble
by ThisGirlAsh
Summary: Set during the start of season one, what happens when Alex Vause's half sister joins her in jail? What happens when they both discover Alex's old flame Piper Chapman will be joining them during their sentence?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I suck at summaries, rated T for now. I'm kind of nervous uploading this so I hope everyone likes it. Not really sure how this story is gonna go or if people are even gonna like it. The timeline will be a little screwed up, but let's just pretend it all works out beautifully. This will also start during season one, but I promise I won't drag anything out. Give me a chance :)**

"Sarah Vause" the judge calls as I leap from my seat and make my way towards the stand. I fix the collar of my shirt and approach the microphone.

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Sarah Vause to be "guilty" of the charge of robbery in the 3rd degree. Sentenced to 36 months to Litchfield Federal Prison starting immediately"

Once they finish talking, handcuffs are thrown on my wrists, and I'm escorted out. All I can think is how much of a fuck up I am. I promised Alex I wouldn't do any stupid shit, but thus, here I am.

I'm escorted out, and transported over to the Litchfield right after, I guess this wasn't a shock to anyone. They caught my face right on the camera. I'm shoved out of the van and I walk through the doors. A larger, middle aged woman immediately makes me strip, and hands me my orange jump suit. Of course the squat and cough happens too, Jesus how much do these people get paid to do this crap? She hands me my pillow and everything else I will need. My badge is created and I already feel like I'm apart of this fish bowl. Time to get started.

Now, I'm shoved on a new van which is apparently the one that takes us to the area where we will live. I get on with two other women, both much older than me.

"Hey kid, I'm Morello" The driver says as she turns around and offers a handshake. "You got a name kid?"

"Sarah" I say, and a slight pause occurs. I quickly realize people only go by last names in here. "Vause"

She takes off her sunglasses and looks at me intently. "Vause? Wouldn't you believe we got another Vause in here, maybe you'll get to meet her"

"Yeah, maybe" I mumbled as I realize that my half sister, Alex Vause is here too. We're related on our fathers side, and obviously we have a large age difference since I just barely turned 18. Alex and I shouldn't have been close, we had too many things against us. But somehow, through the years, we did meet. Our dad died of a sudden heart attack when I was just turning 13 and I had no other family. Once they searched my records and found the relation, that's when Alex found out she had a young half sister and for some old reason she wanted to meet me. I'm thankful she did.

Just like Alex had experienced first hand, the only thing our dad did was be a sperm doner to each of our mothers. We looked somewhat a like, Alex and I both had dark hair, but while Alex was blessed with her stunning blue green eyes, I got stuck with brown ones. Alex towered over me, while I stood at a measly 5'1. But we were each other's best friends.

_Flashback: Alex and Sarah's apartment, __Manhattan_

_"Baby girl what do you want to eat?" Alex asks as she comes through the door. She told me she came home from 'work' but I know she's hanging out with that blonde girl Piper. We've met a couple times I thought she was sweet, but I did think Piper and Alex made a weird match. But opposites attract I suppose. _

_"I don't care, I'll eat anything" I say as Alex comes over and kisses my head. "You want pasta?" She asks snuggling down next to me on the couch. I nod, I know Alex likes it so I don't protest. _

_"I missed you today" I say as Alex slowly stands up and moves to the kitchen. I follow right behind her._

_"I missed you too gorgeous" She says smiling as she get's the ingredients from the fridge and pantry. "How was school?" _

_"Fine" _

_"Learn anything?"_

_"Nah"_

_"Well I'm glad you had a productive day" she says as she begins boiling the water on the stove. _

_"Was your day, um, productive?" I say slyly. I'm testing myself with Alex, and honestly sometimes I do like to get a reaction out of her._

_"What's that so suppose to mean?" She says lifting me onto the counter and tickling me briefly. _

_"You hanging out with Piper again?" A slight blush runs across my sister's cheeks, and I know the answer to that._

_"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't" she says croaking an eyebrow at me. _

_"You're a shit liar you know that Alex" I say smiling at her. She pauses for a minute as a grin comes across her face_

_"Fuck off" she says while laughing. We have this relationship where we can be absolute bitches to each other, but we both know it's with pure love only. _

_The food is done and she plates it, and we both sit down together and eat. Sometimes we rarely talk if one of us is stressed, but just being in each other's presence is enough sometimes. She offers to do the dishes while I lay on the couch and play video games for a few. Alex finishes and comes out of the kitchen and sits down on the floor next to me. I beat her, and I suspect she let me win again. I accuse her of it but of course she pulls out her bs story about how I'm that good. She knows I'm not buying it and drags me out of the couch and tackles me playfully. We roll around on the floor for a few minutes in utter laughter. Alex Vause may seem like a hardass, but she's such a mush sometimes its incredible. She's pretty strong, and easily lifts me up to carry me up to my bedroom and puts me in my bed. She throws the blankets on me and kisses my forehead.  
_

_"Good night Sarah, don't dream of anything fucked up alright?" she says smiling as she leaves my room, and shuts the door behind her. _

_Modern Day: Litchfield_

All of us get out of the van, and Morello shows us the rooms. We stand out like flies in a milk glass since almost everyone is in khaki besides a few who are still in orange because they arrived earlier. I get bunked with two older women while we await our job assignments. They introduce themselves and slowly start to show me the ropes. Especially the rule about not making the bed. A new inmate, one about Alex's aged more or less comes in.

"Wow we got a new one in here, young one too" I shift my weight awkwardly from one foot to another.

"I'm Nicky" she finally says exchanging a hand. "I don't do that last name bullshit" she says giving me a half crocked smile.

"Sarah" I say as we shake hands.

"Hey hold on a sec" She says as she grabs my badge hanging on my shirt. "Vause? No shit we got another Vause in here" I don't really say anything. I haven't been to prison before, so I don't want to start off on the wrong foot. Mentioning siblings could be a bad thing right?

"You know, we got a Alex Vause in here, any relation?" She asks me as she pulls her messy curls to the side of her head.

"Um, no I don't think so" I say, clearly lying through my teeth. I miss Alex, I haven't seen her in a while, especially after everything went down with the drug cartal and she feared for my safety.

"Well maybe you'll have a long lost relative" She says punching my shoulder playfully. "Come on kid, let's go eat"

We head down to the dinning hall which is full of people. Nicky stands next to me in line, as does a very familiar face in orange. Piper Chapman.

I sense in her eyes that Piper recognizes me, but I can tell she terrified. This is all new to here too. Hopefully we'll get to talk soon. Piper and I came from different world's but she loved my sister, and as long as Alex was happy, I was happy.

Nicky escorts us to a table, where it's just me, Nicky, Piper, the older woman in my room, and someone who appears to be the chef. The food tasted like ass, but I ate it anyways, since my suspicious were correct when Piper announced her feelings of the food, leaving Nicky to tell her that Red is the cook.

I laugh softly to myself. Rookie mistake, but I know I could have made it just as easily. Red comes back with a new sandwich.

"Here Chapman, I made you something different" she says in her thick Russian accent. She walks behind me and pats my head and whispers softly "Good luck kid"

Piper opens the aluminum foil sandwich, finding a used tampon between two English muffins. Me and Piper share the same face, we are both horrified, while Nicky and the older woman burst out laughing. Piper jumps up and runs out of the cafeteria, while I still sit there in shock.

This is going to be a wild ride.

**Feel free to leave a review or follow if you like! If some people like it I'll probably update in about two days. Thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life got in the way so my update got delayed, so sorry about that. Thank you everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows. They truly mean a lot. **

A couple days later I receive my work order, laundry room. Receiving work order's also means I leave the two older women I bunked with, and head down to the suburbs. I found out that apparently the nun is my bunk mate, which should be interesting. She seems nice enough at least. It's early, so I head down to the laundry room, and begin today's load. Silently, the so called 'Meth-heads' make their entrance, with their leader Pennsatucky. Or Doggett. They're all annoying as fuck honestly, I'm tried of their religious rants every five minutes.

They don't really interact with me, which I'm more than happy with. As I'm done with my first loud of laundry, I spot the same tall, glasses wearing figure that took care of me. I spot Alex folding laundry from the previous day, and as Pennsatucky shouts about the souls of dead babies, Alex notices me. I see her eyes soften, and I just want to run and hug her. The guard is on duty though, and he's the dick that apparently doesn't allow touching of any kind. Of course we get him this shift. Both of us silently watch the clock as we wait for the lunch bell.

30 minutes...

20 minutes...

10 minutes...

5 minutes...

Finally, the cue to go to lunch. The Meth-heads throw the rest of the clothes into the dryer, as they leave to head to the cafeteria. The guard seems to be hungry too, as he quickly looks back and forth and makes sure Alex and I are the only two in the laundry room.

"I'm sure I can trust you two ladies" Pornstache says as he walks by me. "Especially you, _Little Vause_"

We both nod silently, even though I feel thoroughly creeped out. He leaves the room and finally, Alex and I are alone.

She throws the clothes down that she was folding and runs up to me, wrapping her arms around me and resting her chin on my head. I missed Alex so much but I was so afraid she would get made at me for ending up at the same shit hole she is in.

"Alex.. I'm sorry" I say as she holds me tight, and I don't think she is gonna let go.

"It's okay" She says, as I notice some tears come down her face, her voice raspier then usual. "We both did some fucked up things" she says as she let's me go.

"I missed you Alex, I'm sorry I never visited, I never could make the bus journey up here" I say as she puts her glasses on top of her head and wipes her eyes, her signature look.

"It's okay baby, and believe me I thought of you all the time in here" I lost track of time on how many months had past since the incident happened. Or has it already been a year? The day Alex got arrested. I tried to forget and I guessed that worked. We head to lunch but we don't sit down to eat, we both grab an apple and sneak by one of the guards, he's the one that truly does not care.

We head to Alex's bunch as she sits on her bed. I sit crossed legged on the edge of it while we quietly talked about everything that has happened. But the the one topic on my mind doesn't come out of Alex's mouth, so I ask.

"Did you see who's here with us?" I ask as Alex takes a bite out of her apple.

"Um, no one out of the ordinary. Why did you see someone?"

"A certain blonde, that you spent a lot of time with..." Alex's eyes grow wide at my comment.

"No shit, Piper is here?! You're totally fucking me. No way we would be in the same prison together."

"Well believe it, because I ate lunch with her yesterday, and she got a tampon sandwich" Alex bursts out laughing at my comment. "I wish I could have been there to see it"

"It was funny, but I was pretty horrified honestly"

"Come on girl, it's a tampon. We all had that talk, I very clearly remember giving you that talk"

"Shut up Alex, God who would have thought prison would make you this nasty" I say turning away from her, unable to hide the smirk appearing on my face.

"You wouldn't look at me for days after I gave you the sex talk" She says unable to contain her laughter. I try not to give her the satisfaction but hearing her laugh is like music.

_Flashback: Alex and Sarah's apartment, __Manhattan_

_"So basically um, well guys they um, they need to um" Alex says mumbling out bits and pieces of information. She couldn't believe she was going to give her sister the sex talk. A straight version none the less. _

_"I'm not having this conversation" I say as I get up quickly from the sofa and try to retreat.  
_

_"Not so fast" Alex says grabbing my hand and guiding me back to sit next to her. "Come on you think this is enjoyable to me? I have to talk about penis, and I don't even like that shit"_

_I breathe out a puff of air, and I brace myself for whatever the hell is going to come out of Alex's mouth._

_"I'm going to give you a 30 second version, and you'll learn the rest in your health class. But I don't want you going in there looking like a moron, so I'll give you the rundown" I nod silently._

_"Basically you and a dude make out, he get's a boner, pardon me, I mean a erection" She says while making a brief pause, watching my reactions. "And well eventually you'll be feeling some type of way, and then he'll stick it in you a few time and he'll um, cum inside you" she says, looking the most uncomfortable I've eve seen my sister._

_"I'm sorry sis, it's hard for me to think of some guy busting a nut inside you" I start laughing since I noticed Alex's face in beat red. _

_"Is that it?" I ask._

_"Yeah, well for straight sex anyways. Then you wear condoms or at least he does, you'll take birth control for protective measures. That's basically it."_

_"Alex?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Well, what about, like lesbian sex?"_

_"Oh well, I definitely know more about that" She says winking at me which causes me to push her playfully.  
_

_"Don't be a horndog Alex."_

_"I'm not I'm not, okay well basically it's pretty much just oral, and fingering, and maybe even dildos, but I think you can figure that stuff out. I don't want to scare you for life with my lesbian experiences" she says cracking a smile. _

_"You'll get bonus points on the test tomorrow for knowing that I'm sure" she says, causing me crack up laughing, since my school is, or was pretty conservative, and the thought of gay anything would probably make them set themselves on fire. _

_Present Day: Litchfeid_

Alex and I sit in silence for a few moments, and I notice her just looking at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You've changed so much" Alex as moving a stray hair from my face "You're not my little girl anymore"

"Come on Alex, I'll always be your annoying sister" I say grabbing her hands

"You'll always be annoying to me, that's for sure" Alex says breaking into a smirk, what causes both of us to giggle.

"Did you tell anyone about us being related?" Alex asks.

"No, I thought that would be a bad idea. Nicky asked me and I told her we weren't."

"Surprisingly they all like me, so I think it would be okay if they knew we were related." She says smiling.

I hop off her bed as the lunch bell rings, signaling everyone to return to our places. Alex and I head down to the laundry room again, and just before the meth-heads come back she gives me a quick hug. Instead of the whole crew coming down it's only Tucky, and her mood doesn't seem to have improved. Alex begins folding the sheets that were freshly washed while I stick new clothes in the dryer. Doggett decides to take a break, and disappears out of the laundry room, replacing her though, are Nicky, and surprisingly Piper.

"I see we got some sort of problem in here" Nicky says, trying to make her voice sound deeper than usual. "I see we got some sort of problem with this dryer?" Alex joins in on the game

"Why yes, but I just don't know how I can pay you with my husband not around" Alex says, her voice thick with a Judy Garland expression. I laugh to myself, Alex was always good with impressions.

"Well how about I just put my dick in your mouth?"

"Gross Nicky."

"What, too hetero?"

The three of us laugh as Piper stand their in silence.

"So we got a dryer to fix?"

"Yeah Chapman, let me see which one" Before Nicky get's to have the chance to move though, Norma from the kitchen comes in.

"Oh lord, guess Red needs me, here Chapman, I think you can handle the Vause's just fine" Nicky says handing Piper her tool belt, still unaware that Alex and I are actually related.

Piper begins work on the dryer, as Alex steps over to help her.

"Well I'll just step out for a minute" I say as I decide it would be best to leave the past lovers alone.

A few minutes later though, I see Pennsatucky walk into the laundry room "Oh no, this isn't going to be good"

I think to myself, but just as I'm about to reenter the laundry room, I get distracted since Nicky comes by and asks me how everything went, and I tell her that Piper is still working on it. Nicky tells me everything that happened with Norma, and apparently her job isn't finished yet. I tell her not to worry about it.

"Your a good kid Vause" she says lightly brushing my cheek with her thumb.

Just as I'm about to finally head back into the laundry room, I hear some banging and some yelling. I run down there quickly to find Alex locked in the dryer, and Piper and Tucky no where to be found.

"Alex, what the fuck happened, did Piper do this?" I say yelling at Alex through the dryer door.

"No Piper did not do this" Piper says emerging from the back, coming back with a new wrench.

"We need to get her out of there" I say nervously. I can tell Alex is pretty scared, the dryer door is locked shut.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Dammit Sarah not really!" She says as she begins to tear up. Damn, if I didn't think Alex was emotional before prision, she would look a hormone casserole now.

"We'll get you out, Alex, I promise" I leave Piper to try to use the wrench to open up the dryer while I search for a manual of some kind. It takes me about ten minutes but I finally find one.

As soon as I start to make my way towards the dryers again, this time I hear Piper screaming.

"I'VE BEEN AN HORSES ASS?!"

"YEAH PIPER YOU'VE HAD!"

Oh god, this is not going to end well, I can feel it.

"FUCK YOU, AND THIS DRYER" Piper yells as she standings up and starts kicking and punching the dryer

"Piper, what the fuck are you doing?" I say as I try to grab Piper away from the machine, the echo must be killing Alex's ears inside. Before I have the chance to chance to break her apart though, a guard arrives.

"Fuck..."

* * *

The guard eventually get's Alex out of that dryer, and leads us to Mr. Healey's office. I stand in the middle.

"Now, Miss Vause.." Alex and I both look at each other

"Tall Vause" Healey says clarifying. Alex shoots me a glance, almost everyone we met mentioned Alex's height and it became an inside joke.

"I see that you were locked in a dryer?"

"Yes sir, and i-"

"You and Miss Chapman here wasn't doing anything suspicious on those dryers before Miss uh, little Vause came in and broke up the altercation?" Healey says clearing his throat and taking off his glasses.

Alex looks slightly amused, while Piper has a confused look on her face.

"A couple years ago, we found two ladies, naked from the waist down enjoying the spin cycle. Do you know what that means, Little Vause?"

I nod, avoiding eye contacting with everyone in the room. A silence forms, until Alex makes a wise crack.

"I'm more of a dishwasher girl anyways sir" Alex says while Piper chuckles slightly and I slightly blush over my sister's innuendo.

Mr. Healey looks shocked.

"I'll let you both off with a warning, but if I see any of this again, it's straight to the SHU and loss of privileges. Understood?"

We all shake our heads and leave the office.

**I really wanted to put on my own spin on the laundry scene since it's one of my favorite Vausemen scenes, thank you all for reading. All mistakes are my own**


	3. Chapter 3

It's a mix between flu season and Thanksgiving. Normally I would be very excited, Alex used to make the best Thanksgiving dinners, and she would always buy the pumpkin pie I liked just for me. Alex was a good cook before, but once the holidays rolled around she would turn into Martha Steward. I got switched for work duty today though, because apparently everyone besides Nicky and Piper in electrical are sick, and the meth heads in the laundry room seem to be imune to illness, since they were allowed to stay.

I walk with Piper to electrical across the yard.

"So Sarah how have you been?" she asks me and we both make our way past Pornstache as he eyes us up and down.

"Fine, how have you been all these years?"

"Well um, I'm getting married."

We both stop and as I stand infront of Piper.

"You're getting married? To who?"

"My fiance, Larry Bloom, uh he's a writer."

I look at her, with a mixture of shock and surprise on my face.

"Wow, so I guess you want that white picket fence and the 2.5 kids right?"

"Well um, I guess, so, I mean I'm getting older you know."

"I never thought that after you left my sister you would turn into such a fart, a boring one at that."

Piper stares at me in shock.

"Listen, Sarah, I think you're a good kid, really I do. I'm sorry about everything, but me and your sister just weren't meant to be" We both take deep breaths at this moment, trying to find words to piece together.

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Piper, do you love this Larry guy?"

"Well I um of course I do"

We pause for a moment, as I scan her face.

"You hesitated Piper, and I don't remember you ever hesitating with my sister."

* * *

We both step into electrical room, while Nicky is already waiting for us.

"You ready to fix some lamps ladies" Nicky says while grabbing a tool bet "Because you know there's nothing I love more, than fixing lamps, this is life worth living you know"

"I especially feel bad for you, Little Vause, you got your whole life ahead of ya, so much loving you could be getting right now, which brings me to my next topic.."

"Nicky..." Piper says shushing her

"Come on Chapman, it's no secret you like both. What about you Little Vause?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Piper says placing her hand on my shoulder. Strangely, she still shows some sort of affection towards me after our slight altercation in the yard.

"I'm not sure, honestly" I say looking at the floor, for some reason the room feels hotter, and I feel slightly embarrassed for being put on the spot.

Nicky's eyes seem to soften as she puts the screwdriver she was holding down on the work bench.

"Hey kid I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you out like that infront of Chapman" Nicky says, she must have noticed how red I must have gotten. "I'm not that bad of a person."

"Don't worry about it Nicky" I say back, slightly smiling.

We spend the whole afternoon fixing lamps or whatever else the main guy in charge tells us to do. Nicky and Piper make small talk, which sometimes I do join in on.

The dinner bell rings and we all head over. It's the lovely Thanksgiving meal that Red prepared for us. For some reason there is no gravy though, which is fine by me because I was never a fan of the stuff anyways. Alex still looks sick as a dog when she joins us, and I know she's doing it for me. She doesn't have to though. No one except Nicky and Chapman dare to sit by us though because no one wants to catch the flu from Alex, so Alex sits closest to me while Nicky and Chapman sit opposite us. The nun and Yoga Jones have also decided to join us. Right before the nun begins her prayer, I notice tape on Alex's glasses.

"Alex, what did you do to your glasses?"

"Crazy meth head smashed them while I was in the shower this morning, another thing to add to my list."

"Maybe I can fix them" I say looking up at her.

"That's sweet dear, by I don't know, I guess you could try."

"I'll try, just for you" I say giving her a smirk, she kisses my head and lays a arm across my shoulders. Just in time for the nun to begin.

Nicky makes faces throughout the prayer, which Alex tries to keep her chuckles down to a minimal.

"How was electrical?" Alex says as she moves the food around on her plate.

"It was alright, we fixed lamps" I say remember what Piper told me on the way there. I decide it's best if I don't tell Alex, or at least not yet.

Everyone makes small talk throughout the meal, Red eventually comes over and joins us too.

The lunch bell rings and we go back to our bunks. Alex goes to her's to sleep, so I let her be. I end up talking to Morello and listening all about 'her Christopher' while Nicky watches on with a silly grin on her face. I eventually leave them, and soon I find myself standing in Alex's cube.

"Come here Sarah" Alex says as she drowsly awakes. She puts her glasses on and looks at me "I know you don't want to get sick, but could you please just lay with me for a few?" she says adding puppy dog eyes, her voice sounding nasally and raspy. Normally I would be afraid if one of the guards were to catch us, but for some reason at the age of 18 I still decide to crawl in her arms. I'm small, so according to Alex I make a perfect little spoon.

She opens her blanket and I lay down on her bed (or what's left of it after the Pennstatucky issue) with my back facing her. She puts the blanket over both of us and wraps her arm around me. Her embrace relaxes me at once, especially as she strokes my hair. I feel her breathing slow, and I can tell Alex is dosing off again. I stay right where she left me, as I listen to her heartbeats. Before I knew it, I was slowly starting to dose too, and suddenly I'm asleep too in my sister's arms.

* * *

We're awakened by the guards yelling:

"Okay this is a mandatory search, everyone out of the cubes, you'll be searched at once once we finish with your bunks. Do not enter your bunks until we are finished" the heavy guard says as he is joined by several others, including Pornstache, to search everything.

Alex and I get up at once, and before I even had a toe outside of Alex's cube Pornstache was already yelling at me

"Little Vause! Are you fucking deaf? Get back to your cube, I don't give a fuck about you and your sister having cuddle time." I glare at him, and for some reason those words form a lump in my throat. Why am I being so emotional? What he said wasn't even that bad. I swallow down my feelings as I stand outside my cube and Alex stands outside hers. She gives me a wink from across the room and it makes me feel a little less alone.

Alex's bunk is clear and soon Pornstache enters mine, throwing all of my belongings everywhere. Mendez rips the photo I had of Alex off my shelve, and shoves it in my face.

"Aw, well ain't this sweet. You put a picture of your sister, who is also a fuck up just like you, on your shelve. Boy you bitches remind me of the fucking Oslen twins." He pauses and whispers in my ear "Just too damn sweet" his words bring a chill to my spine, as he rips the picture of Alex in half.

"Time for a search Little Vause" I turn out my pockets and raise my arms. He slowly runs his hands up and down my legs, I feel embarrssed and slightly ashamed for some reason. Maybe it's because Alex has to watch. Alex got searched by the nice guard thank god, but I rather have Pornstache grope me then to see him do it for Alex.

While he feels my legs, his hands come awfully close to my privates. Alex looks on ready to blow, but I nod at her slightly hoping she won't step in. She could be sent to SHU. He moves his hands over my waist and stomach then moves his way up to my breasts. He moves his hands all over them, I feel so disgusited I can't even look at anyone. Alex yelling breaks me from my thoughts.

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

Pornstache stops feeling me up and points his attention towards Alex.

"You wanna repeat that sentence Vause, or do you want to shut the fuck up and let me do my goddamn job?"

"Pretty sure you're job isn't to grope inmates you pevert"

"Zip it Vause, or you're going straight to the SHU"

"HEY! What the hell is going on here?" We all turn around and we notice Fig is standing there, the female 'big dog' at the jail. Or if we wanna get fancy the Assistant to the Warden.

"I was just doing my job ma'am" Pornstache says pointing his attention to Fig.

"Bullshit, then why the fuck can I hear you guys screaming at each other from down the hallway? You wanna answer that Mendez?"

Pornstache, for once in what feels like years, he shuts up for more than 30 seconds.

"Vause, you get a warning. No yelling at the CO's. Mendez, if I have to see you again you're going to be sorry"

With that, Fig storms off, leaving us to our own devices. Pornstache glares at me, and crouches down to look me in the eye because of the height difference.

"Clear!" He yells finally, and leaves the room as the inmates head back to whatever they were doing before the search. I run off to the bathroom because I need a minute to collect myself.

I stand over the sink and my hands shake as I try to turn on the water. I start to cry and tears run down my face as I try to splash them away with the running water. As my cries turn into sobs I feel a pair of strong arms around my waist. Alex pulls me close into her and peppers soft kisses all over my face. I turn around and burry myself in Alex's chest.

"Alex, you shouldn't have stood up for me, you could have gone to SHU" I saw in between sobs

"Sarah please, baby that was the least of my worries. Sarah look at me" I look at her with my red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I had to stand up for you, I could let-" She pauses as she tries to regain her composure. "I couldn't let _it _happen to you again" she says, her voice thick with emotion.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and liking this, you guys are the best. Next chapter I'm working on a flashback, to help clear things up. I haven't had the chance to write since school back in session so whenever I get an idea in my head I write it down so thanks for being patient :) Love ya'll. All typos are on me.**

**Side note: I've also gone through something extremely personal in the last couple weeks/days. I'm trying to get through it, so if the next update is delayed, that's why. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Thank you all again for reading. This chapter is entirely a flashback with Alex, Sarah, and even some Piper at the end. There is a rape/sexual assault trigger so if any of you are bothered with it then please don't read this chapter. It's an issue that hits close to home for me so I wanted to somehow incorporate this in my writing since I feel it is an extremely important topic.**

I stopped by the library after school, and ended up staying there until late. I knew Alex was spending the night with Piper so I didn't want to bother them. Even though Alex and I are close, I decided to not tell her about a new boy I was seeing. Tim, a basketball player at my school, needed help with English so I decided to tutor him. Things were going great, and that's when he decided to ask me out.

"So Sarah, what's the difference between a verb and a noun?" Tim said with a smirk

"Tim, come on. You aren't this dumb. I learned that in like first grade."

"I can barely remember what I ate for breakfast this morning never mind first grade."

I look at him briefly and give him a quick grin.

"Well a noun is a person, place or thing, while a verb is usually action related. Did that clear it up for you?"

"Totally. You're so smart."

"Oh please" I say sticking my tongue at him playfully.

We finish through the vocabulary our teacher assigned us, and read through a chapter of the novel we so we can take a test on it later on in the week. By that time, it was about eight o'clock. It was pretty dark except for a few street lamps as we made our way outside.

"So what are you planning on doing later when you get home?" He says resting her hand around my waist.

"Um, probably going to bed. Might review some math problems. You?"

"Well I did have something in mind..." Tim says as he now wraps both of his hands around my waist, causing me to stop.

"We can't go to my place, my parents are home" Tim says as he slowly rubs his hands over my stomach "Can we go to yours?"

"My sister is home with her girlfriend" I reply quickly

"Whoa, your sister is a dyke? How come you never told me?"

"Because I was worried that you would say gross shit like that."

"Hey baby calm down I was just kidding" On our walk we arrive at a small playground with a park adjacent to it "How about I lay you down on that table and screw you right there"

"Tim no" I say pulling his hands off of me. "I'm not in the mood, not now. I'm not ready."

"Not ready? We've been dating for a month, how much time do you need for Christsakes?" He says roughly, now dragging me over into the playground area.

"Tim, stop. I said no."

"I don't give a fuck what you said, I say _yes" _Tim grabs me by my forearms and throws me on the table. I never thought I would experience what would come next.

"No! Stop, please!"

* * *

I wake up. Something, or _someone _must have hit me on the head. I dizzy, and my forehead is bleeding. I look down and noticed my jeans and blouse are all torn, and I have blood on my legs. I can't breathe. Suddenly it starts coming back to me. _Was I raped? _How could I let this happen? My breaths go faster and faster, and I need to calm down before I hyperventilate. I look at my watch which is clinging to my wrist. The face of the watch is smashed slightly, but the time is still working_  
_

_12:53 am_

Shit. Alex must be worried sick. I'm still laying on this damn table that is located in this playground pit. I slowly lift myself up, my back protesting in the process. My vision is slightly blurry, probably because I realize I have tears going down my face without even noticing them. I check my pockets and I realize that the bastard took my phone, and I start to panic. It's not like I can just find a payphone on the street. And if I did find a phone, I didn't have any coins on me either.

I start running, where I don't know. I don't want to risk walking in the street so I run into the nearby park where I spot a police box. The blue light is the only thing lighting the park, and currently, my only hope of contacting someone. I run as fast as my feet can take me, and finally I arive at the box. I call 911, with fresh tears appearing on my face.

The phone dials twice, and finally I hear:

"911 what's your emergency?"

I start crying again, but I mange to choke out "Please help, I've been-I've been raped"

"I have your location up on my screen, police are on their way to you. Please stay calm miss"

At this point I'm on the brink of sobbing, but a manged to choke out a "thank you" I sit down with my back against the police box, and wait for the flashing lights of the police cars.

* * *

What feels like hours later, the police finally arrive. It's about 1 am, and I can only imagine how Alex is feeling right now. I tell the officers what happened, while I look down at my feet the whole time. I can't look at anyone. I feel so ashamed. Guilty. I feel so disgusted with myself. They transport me to the local hospital after they collected the details. They send me to an exam room in the emergency room where I wait for a nurse.

"Hello I'm nurse Jen, I see her on your chart that you were raped tonight. Is that true?"

I nod.

"We're going to do a rape kit on your dear, is there anyone I can call for you?"

"My sister, Alex" I give the nurse the number, and gives me a slight nod. She rests her hand on my knee briefly before she leaves the room.

About 20 minutues later, the curtain is drawn back, and there's Alex. Her eyes are full of sadness, she looks like she's ready to collapse. She comes closer to me as she rips her jacket off and throws it on the nearby chair.

"Alex..."

She instanly wraps her arms around me, and I bury my head in the crook of her neck. I start crying again, and I notice she does too. We both don't say anything, but I relax in her embrace briefly.

I learn back for a moment and we both look in each other's eyes. Her blue-green ones bloodshot, while mine are full of tears. She rubs her hand over my hair and takes off her glasses for a moment.

"It's okay" Alex swallows hard, and wipes a single tears from her face "I'm here"

I nod at her, and grab her hand. The nurse comes in shortly after with the rape kit. I ask the nurse if Alex could stay, and she allows it. Alex holds my hand throughout the whole thing, while she keeps giving me sad puppy dog eyes.

I zone out through most of the exam, except for the few questions they do ask me. They fix me up the best they can, while trying to take some evidence from me.

"I hope you feel better miss" is all the nurse says before leaving for the final time. Alex and I leave the hospital, and once we get outside I grab her hand as we make out way to the car.

The car ride is silent, until we park outside our apartment. Alex puts the car in park and turns off the engine. She looks at me, and then looks down on my thighs, where she notices wet tear drops that have fallen off my face. She unbuckles her seat belt and hugs me again. It's hard to look at her for some reason, but Alex doesn't seem to mind.

We get out of the car and Piper greets me when we get to the apartment. She also gives me a big hug, surprisingly she was even stronger than Alex. Piper has a faint scent of vanilla on her, which I figure is the perfume Alex bought her last Christmas. She helps me up the stairs as Alex comes up from behind. Piper holds the door open for us as we step in.

On the stove it seems Piper has cooked something, there's no way Alex had time for that.

"I'm sorry if it taste like shit, but I made you some soup if you were hungry" Piper says as she helps me take off my jacket.

"Thanks Piper" I reply as she hangs my coat up, and gives me a soft kiss on my head.

"I'll run a bath for you, okay?" Alex says as she takes off her coat and makes her way into the bathroom. I ask Piper for some soup in the meantime, which makes her eyes light up instantly.

I sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen, and eat Piper's soup slowly. It's surprisingly good, even though it's hard for me to finish all of it. I eat about half of it before pushing it back towards Piper.

"It was really good, but I can't finish it" Piper smiles at me slightly as she grabs the bowl and puts it in the sink. "I understand baby, I'm glad you liked it though."

Around this time, Alex calls me to the bathroom. I feel slightly embarrassed that my sister has to help me, but I know if I do it myself I will end up falling asleep. Alex helps me undress since I'm still pretty sore, and sits behind me as I lay in the bathtub.

She pours the water over my head, causing me to laugh slightly.

"Damn Alex, you would make a shitty hairdresser" I don't see it, but I can tell Alex is grinning behind me as she wraps her arms around me neck and kisses the back of my head. I know my sister is feeling terrible about this whole situation, so hopefully I can make her laugh. At least a little.

She grabs the shampoo and pours some on my head, and then starts massaging it with her fingers. As she rinses it out, I ask her something.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"If I tell you what happened, you won't be mad at me right?"

"Sarah, of course I won't be fucking mad at you. I love you. And if you don't want to share that's fine, but if you do. I'm here. Okay?"

I nod.

Alex and I are silent now, and the only noise we hear is the sound of Piper using the TV in the living room. Alex begins pouring the conditioner on my head and the lump in my throat seems to melt.

"I dated this guy" I begin as Alex runs the conditioner through my hair

"I thought her liked me, I was helping him study. He wanted to have sex at his place but his parents were home and I wasn't ready."

Alex stops. I learn forward and place my hands on the sides of the tub.

"I told him you were home with Piper" My voice starts to shake "He called you guys dykes"

Alex runs a hand through my hair, in an attempt to comfort me.

"It's hard to remember, he just threw me on the table at the playground. Then it happened."

Tears fall down my face.

Alex begins rinsing out my hair, her hands are shaky as she does it. I feel so bad I'm making my sister get this upset. I haven't seen Alex get upset like this in a long time.

"I'm sorry Alex" I choke out.

Alex stops, and taps me on my shoulder so I can turn my head at her.

"No, don't you ever be sorry. This is not your fault okay? I don't care what anyone says to you, this is not your fault, and don't you dare think about blaming yourself."

The only way I could describe Alex's eyes right now are fierce. She looks like she would go through a war for me.

"If someone says you were asking for it, please punch them in the face for me. You have my permission." I chuckle slightly as an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm mean it Sarah, don't let _anyone _hold this over head. If they do, they will be answering to me"

I nod.

Alex finishes rinsing my hair out, and helps me stand up as she wraps a towel around me. We hug as I stand in the dirty water that has washed away the physical evidence of the rape.

She helps me get dressed and brushes through my hair for me, and then leads me into her and Piper's bedroom. Piper is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed" Alex says as she sees that I'm safe with Piper and heads back into the bathroom again, this time to get herself ready.

* * *

"Let me do your hair for you" Piper says as she grabs a hairdryer out from one of the drawers. I sit on her lap and she plugs it in and dries my hair for me. Once that's done, she braids my hair into a nice french braid. Piper was always good at that stuff.

I stand up for a moment as Piper get's under the covers, and opens her arms for me. I crawl into her, and rest my head on her chest.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" Piper says as my eyes begin to water again, and some of my tears roll down my face onto Piper's shirt, dampening it.

"You didn't deserve this."

I just nod.

"Sarah" Piper says after we are silent for a few moments, waiting for Alex to join us

"Yeah?"

"We may not be related, but I love you. You know that right?"

I grin at her, before I bury my face slightly in Piper's shirt. A slight blush appearing on my cheeks.

"I love you too" I reply sheepishly, as Piper smiles and her dimples make their appearance.

At this point, Alex comes through the door.

"You two are the cutest" She says smiling, both of us realizing that Alex overheard our conversation outside the door.

Alex get's into bed on the other side of me, wrapping her arm across my waist and giving Piper a quick kiss on the lips as the lights are turned off.

"I love you"

"I love you too_"_

As a wave of silence comes over us, Alex chuckles in the darkness.

"What in the fuck are you laughing at?" Piper says as she starts to laugh herself.

"Oh nothing, but it seems that you've found a new cuddler, I must say I'm a _little _jealous"

"Oh hush up Alex" Piper says throwing a pillow at her, causing her to laugh even harder.

"I'm glad out of all the bitches in the world I have you two" Alex says she strokes my hair

"I am too"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so for some reason I really enjoy writing the flashbacks. But I don't want to bore you guys with them, so this chapter will be half flashback and half present day. Leave in the reviews what you would rather see more :D I write this for you guys so any suggestions I'm open too, and of course, thank you for reading. Your reviews are the best :)**

_Flashback: One day after Sarah's attack_

_I wake up clinging to Piper's shirt. It's odd for me, since the few times I ended up in Piper and Alex's bed I would leave by early morning, but for some reason I have death grip on Piper. I look up at her and Piper is still fast asleep. I don't even think a dump truck could wake her up._

_I turn over and look at Alex. She's still asleep too. Her dark hair tossed all over the place, with some slight dark circles appearing under her eyes. I can't help but stare at her. I remember when Alex and I first met. We got along just fine, but growing up I was jealous of her. I always thought she was 10x better looking than me. I would always get jealous of her when we played basketball, as I practically had to leap to shoot the ball. If Alex was in a good mood though, she would always lift me just enough so I could touch the hoop. She was my favorite to play ball with._

_"You know it's awkward to watch people sleep" Alex mumbles, tearing me from my thoughts._

_"Sorry" I say in almost a whisper, as not to wake Piper._

_"I'm just messing with you, come here" she says yawning._

_I crawl out of Piper's arms and into Alex's. As I do that Piper turns over on her side, her back facing us as she grabs her own pillow._

_"Should I feel insulted?" I say as Alex rubs my back and I rest my head on her. She grins at my comment._

_"How did you sleep?"_

_"Okay I guess."_

_"Yeah?" Alex asks me._

_"Well I think I did, why?"_

_"You were tossing and turning the whole night, and kept switching between Piper and I. You settled on Piper." Alex says chuckling slightly.__"What's the matter, I ain't good enough for ya no more?" She says teasing me._

_"Yup, I traded you in" I say smiling at her, teasing her back. She lifts an eyebrow at me._

_"Boy I wish there was a store to trade in little sisters" I stick my tongue out at her as she tickles me slightly. Piper begins to stir._

_"Ugh, the sunlight..." Piper says as she turns over towards us, putting her arm over her eyes. "Alex make sure you buy me a sleep mask for my birthday"_

_Alex is amused over the site of Piper in the morning._

_"Will do Pipes, I'll put it on the list."_

_Eventually we all get out of bed, Alex making her way to the kitchen to cook as Piper and I sit on the couch._

_"Wanna play a game?" Piper asks as we hear Alex start grabbing several pans, in order to make breakfast._

_"Sure."_

_Piper has into the hallway closet and pulls out an old board game. We sit down and play it on the floor._

* * *

_"Okay, you totally cheated!" Piper says as she throws a checker at me._

_"Piper you just suck" I say with a grin on my face. This is our fifth round of checkers and Piper still hasn't beaten me._

_"Oh I suck huh?" Piper says as she tackles me, the board and all it's pieces falling all over the place in the process._

_We roll around on the floor as Piper continues to tickle me. Piper's a lot stronger than me but I leap on her, pinning her down. She laughs so hard that tears appear in her eyes._

_"So that's how it is huh kid?" Piper says as she pins me down and climbs on top of me. I laugh for a few seconds, before I start freaking out for no reason. I can't breathe. What's wrong with me?_

_"Piper, Piper stop."_

_Piper lifts her hands off of my arms, freeing me._

_"Sarah you okay? I was just kidding baby."_

_I nod at her. I feel so stupid and embarrassed, being on the verge of a panic attack just from messing around with Piper. What the hell is wrong with me?_

_"Sorry, I just had a freak attack."_

_Piper smiles softly, before brushing a strand of hair off of my face._

_"Don't ever be sorry, it's my fault."_

_"No it's not."_

_And with that, I'm standing up and making my way to my room. I feel bad just leaving Piper hanging like, but I need air, I just need some space. I walk into my room and close the door before I can hear Alex talking to Piper._

_"What was that about?"_

_"I think she was just having a moment, I think it would be better if you talked to her."_

_I'm sitting on my bed looking through a maginzine that I'm not paying attention to. I look at the pictures that adore my walls, photos of Alex, Piper, and I in places all over the world. I never knew what job Alex did, but she sure treated Piper and I well._

_I hear a knock at my door._

_"Come in."_

_Alex walks through my door and shuts it behind her. She walks over to me and sits on the edge of my bed._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I don't know, I just freaked out."_

_"Can you tell me why?"_

_I pause for a moment, and I can feel Alex's gaze on me._

_"When Piper pinned me down, even though she was joking, it brought me back. It's so silly."_

_"No it's not baby, it makes sense honestly."_

_"It's so stupid Alex" I say as I stand up and walk over to one of my nightstands, my back facing Alex as I cross my arms._

_"Sarah, please listen to me" Alex says as she walks over. "Look at me."_

_I turn and face her._

_"This is not silly or stupid or ridiculous. Piper pinning you down brought you back to that asshole in the playground. It is not your fault. You're allowed to feel this way, okay?"_

_I stay silent._

_"Please believe me."_

_"I do believe you Alex, I do. It's just hard."_

_"I know." Alex says as she rest her hand on me. "We should go eat, I left Piper with the food so hopefully nothing is burned."_

_I do my best to give her a smile, and we both exit my bedroom._

* * *

Present day: Litchfield

"Sarah, Sarah" Alex says while waving her hand infront of my face. We're eating breakfast with everyone, but for some reason I keep zoning out.

"Sorry."

"I thought you left Earth for a second sis" Alex says as she bites into her orange slices.

"I'm just a little distracted."

"Heey well I can certainly help with that Little Vause" Nicky says now joining the conversation. Morello chuckles on the other side of the table.

"Hey my sister is off limits Nick" Alex says as Nicky tries to flirt with me.

"Yeah you know me Vause, I try to be the Mother Teresa of our group, just sharing my gift."

"Yeah, your gift of chlamydia" Alex says as the whole table bursts into laughter.

"Hey that was never proven Vause!" Nicky says pointing a finger at Alex, a smirk threatening to appear on her face.

"Well if it looks like a duck, and sounds like a duck..."

"Alright alright enough teasing. Eat your snot oatmeal" Piper says chiming in, settling the whole table down.

"Damn Chapman when did you become such a peacekeeper?" Nicky asks

"She's always been like that, except when she has a temper." Alex says as she collects her tray and begins to stand up to throw it out.

"I don't have a temper!"

Once again the whole table laughs, we've all got a taste of that famous 'Piper Chapman Temper'.

* * *

As noon time rolls around, we find out it's the day where the local schoolyard bullies and troublemakers come down to the jail for a day to see what they're really made of. I'm assigned to go down, probably because I'm one of the youngest ones here. I meet up with Poussey, Black Cindy, Flaca, Maritza, and Crazy Eyes. Seems like it should be a fun day.

Most of the kids crumble in a few seconds. I stand back at first, observing. I'm not really friends with anyone in this group but the two Latina's seem to take me under their wing.

"Hey Little Vause, how about you go talk to this one?" Flaca says as she points to one of the shorter, African American girls.

I walk up to her, standing on my toes slightly to look her directly in the eyes.

"So what you in for?" I ask her.

Silence

"Excuse me, but I asked you a question, least you could do is answer it."

"I don't need to answer to someone a year older than me, especially a fuck up."

I stare back at her, my mouth slightly open.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Judging people when you barely know them. If you think you're so holy then what made you get in here?" I spit out at her, the words coming out like fire.

"Stole some things."

"Oh that's cute, what kind of things?"

"Like key chains and shit."

"Wow, if you're gonna steal something at least make sure it's good. "

"Are you trying to relate to me or some shit, because we're different. So if you going to try to come out with some 'I know how you feel crap' you can end it now."

I look around for a moment, the inmates are all yelling at their assigned 'buddy' for the day. The two CO's stand off to the side.

"Listen, you think we're not the same? Well I got news for you kid, we're _exactly _the same. I made bad choices, and it's clear you did too. You keep fucking up, then you're gonna end up in here with me. Then you can call me a fuck up all you want, since then we'll be the same. I was just like you, I thought I wouldn't do anything bad, I thought I learned lessons, but I didn't. You should be thrilled you got people like us talking to you, because now you can see the reflection of what you might be."

With that, I walk away from her, and notice the room has gone quiet and everyone is staring at us. I make a break for it and exit the recreation room. I walk down the hallway as I make my way to the bathroom. I just need a minute. I walk into the bathroom pissed off, so it's a good thing I'm alone in here. For the some reason, the slow dripping tab is getting on my last nerve, and I punch the mirror on the wall, shattering it.

The glass shatters and falls over my arm and the sink. Blood starts making it's apperance on my hand as I try to clear the glass.

"Yo Little Vause, damn you okay?" I turn around and see Flaca and Maritza standing there. They both come right over to me.

"Girl, you gotta chill. Pizza would help with that" Maritza says as she grabs my hand.

"Oh shut the hell up with that pizza already, we need to help her" Flaca says as she tries to find a broom or a bandage. "What are we gonna do? I ain't no nurse."

"Guys it's okay, I'll handle it" I say as I stupidly try to pick the glass out of my hand.

"Yeah we ain't leaving you alone so you can bleed to death in this bathroom. Let's find Gloria."

Flaca and Maritza grab some toliet paper from a nearby stall and try to wrap it around my arm. We walk to the kitchen, hoping we won't run into anyone. We eventually make it there safe and sound. Well kind of, my arm is still bleeding a lot and glass is still in it. Flaca rattles the gate that seperates the kitchen from the caferteria.

"Who's making so much racket out there?"

"Gloria go check, I'll finish this up."

After the conversation we overhear the head cook (well now she's the head cook, after the Red fiasco with Caputo) come out and open the gate.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph what in the world is happening? Who's this?" Gloria says pointing to me.

"This is Little Vause, she was part of the scared straight program today but she had a little moment" Maritza says pointing to my hand.

Gloria studies us all.

"Alright fine, get in here" She says opening the gate for us. The rest of the Latina's are busy working preparing the meals for the day.

"I'll take over here girls thank you, go wash up and help the others" Gloria says as she dismisses Flaca and Maritza. "Come with me" Gloria says leading me over to the sink.

"Here, I don't normally allow this, but sit on the counter" She says as she lays a dish towel over the counter, and starts running the water. She also finds a pair of kitchen tweezers that will help with the glass removal.

"So you're related to Alex I suppose?" Gloria asks as she starts pulling the glass out of my hand. I nod.

"Nice girl your sister, you like her?"

"Yes, I love her very much."

"Well that's good to hear, I like hearing that people get along with who they are related too, not something that happens often no?"

"Yeah I guess s-Ow!"

"Sorry hun, I know it hurts."

We stay silent for a few moments as we hear the other Latina's sing and gossip. I notice Bennet comes around the corner and flashes a smile at Daya before disapearing again.

"How long have you been cooking?" I ask her

She thinks for a moment.

"Hm, probably my whole life. My mom and my aunt taught me. Been doing it ever since. Do you cook?"

"A little, Alex taught me some things growing up, but I wasn't very good. Just need more practice I guess."

"Practice does make perfect" She says taking the last piece of glass out.

"Thanks for helping me" I say quietly as Gloria sticks my hand under the water.

She smiles at me "Don't mention it."

She dries my hand off and finds a bandage, wrapping my hand in it before securing it with tape.

"Hey you know kid, can I ask you something?"

I nod.

"I never do this, I mean never. But if you want to help out around the kitchen, I'll gladly offer you a job."

I'm in shock, but I manage a smile. Gloria never has anyone working in the kitchen besides the Latina's, and the two women left over from Red.

"Sure, I would love to. Thank you."

"Yeah don't get too excited, you seem like a good kid so I think it will be nice for you. We can always use extra help anyways."

I hop off the counter and thank Gloria once again. As I leave I also thank Maritza and Flaca, who wave it off and just say "It was no problem kid". I say my goodbyes to the rest of the Latina's and leave the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, ya'll make my day.**

I wake up earlier than everyone else so I can get to the kitchen on time. I head straight to the bathroom to wash up and make myself look somewhat presentable. Well as presentable as you can get in prison. I thought I would be alone but as soon as I get out the shower Alex comes in.

"Morning Sarah, how come your up so early?" Alex asks me as she places her toiletries around the sink.

"Gloria offered me a job in the kitchen, can you believe that?"

"No way! Wow Sarah I'm happy for you, the kitchen is one of the better jobs" Alex says as she hugs me, I hiss as she makes contact with my hand.

"Baby, what happened?" Alex as me as she cradles my hand, before looking up at the mirror that is still smashed. "What happened to the mirror?"

I look down at my feet, almost ashamed to look at her. I usually never lose my cool, so when I do I feel pretty guility about.

"I had a moment yesterday with one of the school kids. I kind of lost it."

Alex looks at me with somber eyes.

"Don't feel guilty about it, it happens to the best of us" She says rubbing my shoulder. "Who fixed you up?"

"Gloria, Maritza and Flaca took me to her."

"Well that was nice of them, did you say thank you?"

"Of course I did Alex, I wasn't raised in a barn" I say winking at her.

"Who knew you were this sassy in the morning" Alex says laughing "Better get to work, I don't want you to be late on your first day. I'll see if I can sneak by to thank Gloria personally later"

"Okay." I tell her smiling. She kisses my cheek before I leave the bathroom, and sends me on my way.

* * *

I walk into the cafeteria, it's strange to see the cafeteria this early in the morning. The lights are dimmed giving it a creepy feel, and from where I'm standing no CO's are around either. The gate is still locked so I shake it gently. Gloria comes out to unlock it for me.

"Why hello there early bird, I'm glad you decided to join us after all" Gloria says unlocking the gate and letting me in. She hands me an apron and a hairnet, and guides me over to the sink and tells me to wash my hands.

"The others decides to get their beauty rest today so no ones here yet, first things first we need to take the frozen waffles out of the freezer. Here's some gloves, I don't want you getting frostbite on your first day" She says as she tosses me a pair of heavy duty gloves. I head into the freezer and begin taking out the waffles, and before I know it the rest of the Latina's have finally poured into the kitchen.

They gossip in Spanish more or less, until they ask me to come over and help with the cutting once the waffle situation was taken care of.

"Hey Little Vause, you hear any gossip around here?" One of them asks me.

"I tend to stay out of it to be honest" I reply truthfully as I slicing some peppers that they managed to smuggle in.

"Good girl, stay out of the drama, that's what I always say" Flaca says patting my shoulder.

"Yeah right, Little Vause don't listen to this one, full of shit I tell you."

"Hey you can't prove nothing, I-"

"Settle down before I come over there" Gloria says as she cooks the eggs on the stove, sending us a side eye in the process. Daya's mother and Ruiz send me a smirk, seeing as they're are likely the most experienced among the group, like Gloria, they must find this bickering humorous.

Soon, the food is done, and we can hear the rush of people come into the cafeteria. We all head out to the line to begin platting, as Gloria supervises from the end of the line. I hand out the fruit cups, which seems to be an easy job, since most of the inmates don't want double fruit.

Our group makes our way down the line, as they each smile at me. I don't spot Alex in line though, so I ask Piper if she knows.

"Hey Piper, have you seen Alex?"

"I think she got held back today while working. The usual shit you know?" She says looking down at her tray, before fidgeting with her hair and shirt. She appears quite nervous as I talk to her.

I nod at her understanding, even though I feel like Alex and Piper 'made up' and that's the cause of Alex's absence. We finish serving everyone as we sit down to eat in the back. Gloria sits with Ruiz and Daya's mom, while I sit with Flaca, Maritza and Daya.

"So Daya how's things with Bennett?" Maritza asks her. She gives a confused look before answering.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, we all see the way he comes in here to smile at you, time to spill."

Daya blushes slightly. This was a surprise to me, I guess this is what it's like only hearing one part of prison gossip.

"He's nice, I really like him."

"Yeah girl get that white boy dick" Flaca says finishing the rest of her breakfast as we laugh.

"Hey Little Vause, keep this between us alright?" Daya asks me, I nod at her.

"You got any sweethearts back at home?" Maritza asks me.

"Nope, too much drama for me."

"Hey, well ain't that the truth" Flaca says chiming in.

Before we have the moment to finish our conversation, Alex walks into the kitchen. Even though I can tell she is exhausted from working all day, she sends me a smile.

"Hey Gloria, can I speak to you?" Alex asks as she puts her glasses on top of her head.

"Sure white girl, let me put my try away first" Gloria says while standing up and and putting her tray in the sink. She mumbles a few words to Ruiz in Spanish before she comes over to Alex.

They stand off in the corner of the kitchen so I'm unable to hear them, but I assume Alex is just thanking her after what happened. Flaca figures that's what the conversation's about too, as she asks me about my hand at that exact moment.

"Hey how's your hand?"

"It still hurts, but hopefully it doesn't get infected or anything. Thanks for your help guys."

"Girl it's fine, I'm just glad your okay."

We finish eating so we all throw our stuff out, as Alex calls me over.

"We need to decorate the chapel today, do you wanna help?"

"Sure, just let me ask Gloria."

"Oh I already asked her, she said it was fine. I also thanked her for saving my baby's hand" She says ruffling my hair in the process.

"I'm fine Alex, really I am."

"Yeah yeah alright, let's go kid."

I say goodbye to the Latina's for the day, and we both leave the kitchen.

* * *

As we're walking down the hallway, Alex seems extra happy. I'm curious about what's on her mind.

"How was your day?"

"Good, thanks for asking. How was the kitchen? Set anything on fire?"

"Surprisingly no, it went pretty good."

"Well I'm glad to hear that Sarah."

We continue our walk as we get closer to the chapel. We step outside as we make our way there, she wraps her arms around my shoulders as the chill cuts through us.

"Have you made up with Piper?" I finally ask her.

My sister, the badass Alex Vause, blushes like crazy, and her usually low voice goes up about eight octaves.

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the crap Alex, you've been in a unusually happy mood all day, and you didn't show up to breakfast either. Piper pulled a story out her ass about you being behind at work too."

"Oh so what, you Sherlock Homes now?" She says smirking at me.

"I just want to make sure your happy."

She looks at me for a moment before replying

"Yes I'm happy. Piper and I made up and things are going good." She studies my reaction before giving me a cheeky smile "Are you happy now, Detective Homes?"

I look away at her as a I try to fight the smirk appearing on my face "Bitch."

"Who you calling a bitch, bitch?" Alex says pushing me slightly. She looks around the yard for a moment. "No CO's around, race ya to the chapel?"

I nod at her and with that we're both off. We hardly get the chance to run anymore, so it's nice to return to something most people take for granted. The wind is blowing through my hair as I try to run as fast as I can. Alex has longer legs than me so she usually has the lead, but right now she just behind me. I struggle to catch my breath as we get closer and closer to the chapel door. I keep my lead as I run onto the small sidewalk and touch the chapel door first.

We're both out of breathe, but smiling. I won the race, but I'm more thrilled that I had this time with Alex. Brings back memories. As I'm hunched over struggling to breathe, Alex hugs me and kisses my head. She opens the door and we both head inside.

We take off our jackets and spot Morello, Nicky and Big Boo already working. We walk over to Nicky to help her string the lights.

"Damn, now what's got the Vause's all hot and bothered?" Nicky says winking at us.

"Running" We both say.

"Ah running, never quite good at the shit. Or maybe I'm just not in the mood to put myself in the hospital again" Nicky says smiling. None of us laugh though.

"What, too soon?" Nicky says hoping to get a grin out of one us, which she finally succeeds.

We walk over to the giant ball of lights which Alex and I start untangling. We make small talk throughout, and watch a amusing altercation between Big Boo and Morello. We start wrapping the lights around won of the posts, which brings back memories of Alex, Piper, and I's first Christmas together.

* * *

_Flashback: Alex, Piper, and Sarah. A week before Christmas_

_"Piper, how could you not measure the tree, we don't exactly have 20 foot tall high ceilings."_

_"I thought it would fit, and besides you can always take a little off."_

_"Yeah, but for us a little would be two feet."_

_I wake up, and can hear Alex and Piper bickering outside my bedroom window. It seems they both went out early to get the tree, and made a slight miscalculation in the process. It's only about 8:15, so it seems they let me sleep in a little._

_"Fine, how about we return the tree, and bring Sarah with us this time so she can help" I hear Piper say._

_"Alright fine, but this time I'm measuring the ceiling Pipes."_

_They both walk in through the front door, and Piper knocks on my door slightly and opens it._

_"I know your not sleeping, I saw you through the window" Piper says as she sits on my bed. "You wanna come with us?"_

_"Sure, just let me get ready" I say as I roll out of my warm bed, and grab some clothes and head into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and throw on some leggings and sweater. Alex grabs me my winter coat and helps me put it on, before tying a scarf around me and a beanie. _

_"Jesus Christ let the kid breathe" Piper says teasing Alex. She treats me like a Eskimo in the winter time._

_"I don't want her to catch a cold, especially after a hot shower."_

_"You can't catch a cold like that" I say chiming in. _

_"Yeah well I'm not taking any chances." _

_We all climb into the car, I'm slightly squished in the back since the tree is next to me. We get to the tree farm, and thankfully they let us return the tree. _

_"Alright kid, go pick something, just make sure it isn't 20 feet tall" Alex says winking at Piper. I walk ahead of them as Piper and Alex hold hands behind me. _

_Nothing stood out for me just yet, but I keep looking for that perfect tree. Finally, I spot one tree that looks absolutely perfect. The height is perfect for the apartment, and the branches are nice and full._

_"This the one you want?" Alex asks me as she and Piper finally catch up to me. I nod._

_"Nice choice, see Alex I knew Sarah would be a perfect tree picker" Piper says smiling at me._

_"This the one you want?" The man that owns the tree farm says as he comes over to us. We all nod._

_"Excellent choice, thank you for your purchase" He says as Alex pays him, and we get the tree cut down, and placed in our car. _

_We drive back home, as Christmas music plays on the radio and Piper quietly hums it. I stare out the window as some snowflakes make their appearance. We arrive home and Alex gives me the keys so I can open the door for them as Alex and Piper carry the tree up the steps. _

_It's a comical sight, watching them try to carry the tree up. They finally come through the door, and place it in the living room. _

_"That was too much fucking work" Alex says as she tries to brush the pine needles off of her jacket. _

_"But babe, think of how good it's gonna smell, and how nice it's gonna look" Piper says as she wraps her arms around Alex and kisses her._

_"But then we have to clean up the pine needles, and fill the water bowl."_

_"I'll clean the pine needles and refill the water don't worry, but think of how nice it's going look. Hell it looks gorgeous now and there's not even anything on it yet."_

_"Yeah I guess it does look pretty nice, I'll admit that. And as long as you and Sarah are happy, it's worth it" Alex says smiling as she kisses Piper. _

_"I'm glad you had fun Sarah. You did a great job."_

* * *

**After three weeks of back to back updates, the next one might be a little delayed :P**


End file.
